Primary cell cultures of mouse epidermis have been used as a system for rapid assay of biological activity of vitamin A and its synthetic analogs (retinoids). The addition of active retinoids to these cell cultures causes a marked increase in the content of RNA of the cells. This is a useful preliminary screen for retinoids which may be of eventual use in prevention of epithelial cancer.